


Tag Team Baby Daddy

by midnightdoves



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Emmy x Layton, Fuck you I do what I want, Pegging, Surprise Pegging Sesh, Surprise Sex, Will This Lead To Drama? Who Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightdoves/pseuds/midnightdoves
Summary: Layton has a night to himself, but Emmy has other plans to help him with some special training ;)
Relationships: Clive/Hershel Layton, Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton, Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton/Clive
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“Bye!” Layton said waving as Luke and Flora left the flat with Katia. It was nice of Katia to invite the two out for the evening as Layton never gets time alone...or so he thought.  
Not even ten minutes passed before he heard a knock at the door. In the doorframe stood Emmy Altava.  
“You really thought you could get out of training this week didn’t you?” Layton couldn’t help but notice the rather large gym bag over the women’s shoulder. Emmy invited herself in, throwing her bag on the couch and sat down after doing so.  
“Uh hello to you too, Emmy.”

“I thought we could try something new this week.” Layton took a deep breath in, he had never been the greatest at exercise and Emmy’s bag looked as if it was very heavy.  
“So what did you have in mind for this week?” Hershel felt a bead of sweat drip down his forehead, already imagining what ruthless training routine Emmy would put him through.  
“Well,” Emmy eyed him up and down which slightly worried Hershel, “I was thinking we could try working out some other muscles.” Emmy reached in her bag and pulled out the largest leather strap Hershel had ever seen.

The shock on his face must’ve gotten Emmy’s attention because she quickly added, “I’ll be sure to  
get you all prepped before you attempt to take this bad boy.”  
Hershel gulped before responding with, “Are you sure this is alright, Emmy? It seems rather ambitious don’t you think?”  
“Nonsense!” Emmy chimed back, “Nothing the great Professsor Layton can’t handle!” That certainly boosted his ego, the professor couldn’t deny his curiousity either. He quickly nodded before starting to remove his clothes as to get ready for the session.

As Layton removed his underwear his half-hard cock popped out. Emmy noticed and remarked, “Ah you’re already excited.”  
At this point Layton was fully naked save for his hat and socks. Emmy proceeded to put the strap on,  
to Layton’s surprise he asks, “Why aren’t you getting undressed?”  
“Haha silly Hershel, this isn’t my training session, it’s for you don’t you forget!”

Well he couldn’t argue with that. He turned to face Emmy only to have her turn him back around and force him onto the couch.  
Emmy sighed, “It’s a shame I don’t have my lube on me. Well I suppose I will just have to warm you up first.”  
She then shoved two fingers into his entrance. Hershel let out a surprised moan and felt his body tense. Emmy giggled, “Ha if you’re having trouble with this just you wait!”  
Hershel sighed, she was right after all. 

With a slight nod of his head, Emmy took her fingers out and lined up the tip of the strap to enter Layton’s already  
loose entrance. With one swift motion the strap entered Hershel and he let out a gasp, this was so much more than he expected. While uncomfortable in the slightest, he found it quite pleasurable.

Emmy continued pumping in and out with increasing speed at each thrust. “Emmy, I-I’m gonna c-cum!” Layton let out a shudder as a stream of jizz erupted from his cock and onto the couch, covering it in a layer of his seed.  
Emmy smirked, “It seems even though you made a mess you still are ready to go again.”  
Layton knew yet again she was correct, she was his assistant after all.


	2. Clive Dove Makes an Apperance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to act out a new revenge plot, Clive Dove falls into a scene he wasn't prepared to see.

“Ugh, guess I should’ve brought a light,” Clive Dove said, struggling to read a rough map sketch of the vent system above Hershel’s apartment. He was busy crawling through the vents trying to reach Layton’s study as a petty revenge plot.

Suddenly “Fuck,” he felt the materials under him start to give way. Before he knew it he found himself to have landed into a scene he never wanted to witness.

Emmy looked up to see Clive sprawled on the floor. She looked at him, winked, and gave a slight nod. At that moment Clive knew exactly what he had to do.  
He stood up and felt a breeze on his crotch. He was confused at first but when he looked up he found that when he fell his pants has gotten caught on a bit of the ceiling that was still intact despite his fall. He found himself facing Emmy and standing at the ready to tag team out with her.

Emmy pulled out as Layton let out another moan. Clive lined up his cock and began.  
Hershel felt he was getting used to the rough pegging Emmy had started and felt confused why she’d go back to her fingers. “Emmy, may I ask why you switched back to just fingers?”

Upon hearing that a wave of embarrassment washed over Clive as he stifled an offended gasp. Though he hated to admit it, the thought of Hershel comparing his dick to that of a woman’s finger made him more aroused than he ought be. Was he actually into being degraded? It surely seemed to be that way.

“I just thought you could use a bit of a break, Hershel. Don’t want you getting worn out after all!” Emmy shot Clive a dirty look before pushing him out of the way and onto the ground before inserting herself back into Hershel. She tried to hide her laughter at the sight of Clive’s humorously small member. Hershel groaned, a slight smile spreading across his face, he was clearly enjoying himself again.

Clive sat and pouted trying to think of some way to rid of his sudden arousal. Suddenly Clive thought of what he could do. Though he didn’t want to, he decided it would just be an add-on to the revenge plot.  
Clive headed over to Hershel’s penis and began to make a move. He just knew that if Hershel knew just who was doing this to him it would ruin him, that thought alone had Clive reeling. Slowly Clive began to suck on Layton’s aroused cock, his head slowly moving down to engulf his member. After some slight licking of his tip he began to properly give Hershel a blowjob, his head bobbing up and down at varying speeds.

Layton let out another moan, “Emmy! I-I’m-,“ Layton looked down right at his climax and to his great surprise found that it was in fact not Emmy sucking him off but Clive.  
In a moment of shock, Layton smacked Clive away, his entire length coming out of his mouth along with a rope of cum. Clive looked up, smirking and licking his lips.

“It’s good to finally meet you professor, or rather I suppose I should say it’s nice to see you again. It’s me, Clive Dove,” He said with a smile looking at both the Professor and Emmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah!! New character time!! What will happen next chapter? Who knows....


	3. Clive Dove and Emmy Altava Reconnect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his sudden appearance and growing involvement, Clive Dove faces a familiar face and an all too familiar situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter three is done! We hope you enjoy it, we wanted to add a bit of backstory for some characters with this chapter and it seemed to fit well here!

Clive stood up looking at the Professor with a grin spreading across his face, “You seem to be enjoying yourself Professor, I don’t know why you had me stop.”

“What are you doing here, Clive? I thought you were in jail?!” The Professor seemed taken aback at the sight of him.

Clive licked his lips, “We all do what we have to do to get what we want.” 

Emmy sighed, “And that’s the Clive I know, always overly ambitious and cocky.”

“Ah hello to you too, Altava,” Clive said as he gave a lip bite. “This is why we got divorced.”

“Listen, that was a private matter and was months ago, let’s not bring that up.” Emmy rolled her eyes and continued on Hershel. Clive looked up, he had completely forgotten Emmy was still pegging Hershel. It seemed he enjoyed it so much he had already forgotten that Clive was there.

Emmy made eye-contact with him, “Maybe I could train with you next? I’d love to see if you still measure up.”

“I mean I’m not objecting to that idea…” Clive began to imagine, “But now’s not the time! We have more important things to do.” He said glancing back down at the Professor.

Emmy sighed and rolled her eyes, “I suppose you’re right, for once we can agree on something.”

Hershel grunted, “Do I get a say in any of this?” 

Emmy removed herself from Hershel’s now swollen and throbbing asshole. “You’re right, Hershel. I think you should take a break and work on strength exercises instead.” She led him to a chair across the room and sat him down before turning to face Clive. As they met eyes Clive gulped, he knew all too well where this was going.

“Emmy, I knew you couldn’t resist me.” He was trying to gain any form of confidence before his ex-wife did anything.

“Shut up and turn around,” She said grabbing him at the shoulders and turning him around before forcing him onto the coffee table causing papers and files of the sort to fall to the ground. “Now ass up, darling.”

Clive glanced up at her, “Last I checked we’re divorced.”

Emmy grabbed his blazer collar and pulled back, just enough for her to lean into his ear and say, “Does it look like I care?” She smirked, she missed seeing Clive in such a vulnerable state. She smacked his ass before shoving the thick strap in his tight entrance, Hershel’s fluids and slight excretion still coating it. Clive winced, he hadn’t felt this sensation in so long, he certainly missed it.

Clive let out a moan, “Emmy, it seems you’re a bit out of practice, this isn’t nearly as rough as we used to do it.

She then ran her fingers through his hair, grabbing a tuft and thrusted harder into Clive, letting out a grunt, “There’s the girl I used to know.” He said now beginning to enjoy himself.

“You seem to not remember your place, Clive,” Emmy whispered, leaning into his ear, “Naughty boys get treated as such.”

Clive smirked and moaned, as much as they didn’t get along in a relationship they were very passionate and hot when it came to their sex life. Emmy was the best he’d had, everyone else just couldn’t live up to her energy and roughness. 

As the two got more involved and into it, Hershel sat watching, waiting for his time out to be over.


	4. A Touching Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More backstory leads to some touching post-divorce sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters should be coming out more regularly now, thank you for supporting our works!

The anticipation of watching such a vigorous event was keeping Hershel at the edge of his seat. He just could not stand the wait for his assistant to return her attention to him. At this point he was craving it, Hershel realized just what she meant by strength exercises now. Clive and Emmy were too entangled in each other's limbs to notice just how desperate Hershel was becoming. He knew better than to start touching himself but yet the urge was so strong. Now he was starting to regret not having Clive finish on him but now that was not an option. Hershel just began to fiddle with his fingers as he tried to distract himself from the erotic scene unfolding in front of him.

Emmy arched Clive’s back up, “You like that don’t you?”

“Ha! I hardly feel a thing, you really are getting weaker with age aren’t you?” 

With that statement Emmy pushed deeper into him before lifting him over onto the couch, his face landing right in the remnant of Hershel’s seed. “Lick it up, baby. Lick it up!”

Clive struggled to regain himself under the force of Emmy’s hand on top of his cheek, sandwiching himself between her and the cushion. 

“Insult me again, I dare you” Emmy said exerting more force onto his face.

At this point Clive’s cheek was touching Hershel’s seed, it took everything in him to not start licking it up, God was he a stubborn brat.

“Oh I’m sorry, was that a suggestion?” The look in Emmy’s eyes was one of strength and power, Clive knew she had total control over him but he couldn’t help that his bratty side came out. When he still didn’t move Emmy forced open his mouth before pushing his face deeper into the puddle. At this point Clive finally gave in and began to lick from the puddle of slightly crusted over cum. It definitely wasn’t the worst thing he’s ever had in his mouth, but the levels of excitement were lacking for him. Nonetheless he continued on as Emmy watched.

“Are you not enjoying this enough?” Emmy seemed offended, even though Clive wasn’t licking up her residue. Since Clive didn’t seem very interested she decided to up the ante.   
“You’re pathetic Clive” Emmy looked at him with disappointment and insult as she began to take off his already loosened tie. She struggled slightly into grabbing both of his wrists and forcing them behind his back as she used the tie to tighten and knot them together. “I seem to recall you liking this sort of behavior. I would mention I can tell when you are aroused but honestly your penis is so small I don’t even see a difference.” 

Clive then began to turn a bright red color though he wasn’t complaining, afterall, he did enjoy being degraded.

Hershel sat and could barely contain himself anymore, surely this wasn’t jealousy he felt over Emmy degrading Clive and not him. Watching as Emmy continued to pump in and out of Clive he wondered when he could leave his time out, this was getting utterly mad. Before he knew it his lust got the better of him and he started to make his way towards the two. He hadn’t yet figured out what he’d do but he wanted in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading our first fic! This is just chapter 1 so be sure to tune into the next chapter where some very interesting stuff happens ;)


End file.
